fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akiza Yatogami
Akiza Yatogami (吉良狗朗, "Autumn of the Night Rabbit's Hair") is a Mage of the Gorgon Hair Guild. She is known as the Hare of Inaba for her reluctancy to stay in one place and the uncanny ability to find rare treasure based on nothing but sheer luck. Akiza is known in her Guild as P.K., ''or rather ''Partner Killer, because she gets those that she teams up with killed more often than not, so much so that no one wishes to form a team with her anymore. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment * Koimiko (濃い巫女, Shadow Priestess): Koimiko is the name of Akiza's two guns. They are a pair of rare weapons that Akiza found around the same time as she did her Magic Eye. The pair is unique as instead of being identical types of guns, one is in the form of a colt pistol while the other is in the form of a rifle. Both guns resembles hands of a clock: with the rifle standing in for the minute hand and the standing in for the hour hand, causing one to wonder if all three treasures of Akiza were meant to come together. When Akiza uses these guns, she gains the use of Shadow Magic making her a very formidable opponent. Koimiko is also oddly sturdy, allowing Akiza to use them as blunt weapons to assault opponents and can even use them to deflect weaker magical attacks. Koimiko is thought to have a will of its own as once an opponent has placed a hand onto the barrel of one of Koimiko's two barrels, Akiza is able to shoot at them from any location, as though Koimiko is hunting the target down wherever they are in the world. * Magic Eye: Akiza's was born without a left eye, or more it was defective since birth, so her parents had it replaced at a young age. At first it was nothing more than a simple glass eye, but upon stumbling on a treasure cove, Akiza found a new eye with the design of a clock. This eye does not improve her vision, but granted Akiza the use of Time Magic in order after adjusting itself to her body. Its ominous golden color has been noted to be cursed as its previous owners have all met with tragic ends, although they were gifted with the ability of foresight in return, an ironic trait as most saw their deaths years before it would even occur. Magic and Abilities S-Class Magical Aura: Despite not being ranked as such, Akiza has the magical power to rival that of an official S-Class Mage. It eminates from her body in a eerie dark purple glow, resulting in the ground around her to begin trembling, producing a small degree of increased gravity as well in the process. Expert Marksman: Akiza is a marksman of exceptional quality, that is renowned for her near-perfect accuracy. She is able to hit a target from a mile or two away, mostly because of Koimiko's own abilities, but Akiza is also able to strike a fast moving target with her own skills. Pulling the trigger once may seem like a simple task, but for Akiza a single pull of the trigger in the eyes of someone untrained is really her pulling the trigger several times. She has shown herself more than capable of shooting down hundreds of projectile in mere seconds, without even breaking a sweat, causing many to fear her when she draws out Koimiko for battle. Magic Shadow Magic With this magic while using Koimiko, Akiza can fire magical bullets and control their paths to strike anything that casts a shadow, allowing her to perfect her marksmanship to near superhuman perfection. Any shadow that has been hit by one of Koimiko's bullets will then fall under Akiza's control, allowing her to manipulate the shadow to her choosing. It should be known that Koimiko grants Akiza the use of virtually any shadow within the affected area and the ability to use them as solid objects. The shadows are also shown to be extremely durable, even if formed from small shaded areas, capable of stopping point-blank sword strikes. Koimiko also allows Akiza to enter shadows as if they were portals and use them to travel to any other shadow in the vicinity, including those of potential targets. Time Magic ]]A weaker variation of Arc of Time, granted to Akiza through the implantation of her Magic Eye. When activativating, a large clock similar to the one located on her eye appears behind her in place of an actual magic seal. Behind The Scenes Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mages Category:Time Mage Category:Time Magic User Category:Weapon User Category:Gun User Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Shadow Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Gorgon Hair Guild Category:Gorgon Hair Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Legal Guild Member